pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Palpitoad
Ash's Palpitoad is the 8th Pokémon that Ash caught in Unova. Biography Palpitoad made its debut in BW035: Facing Fear With Eyes Wide Open!. Ash found Palpitoad while trying to find some medicine for his Pokémon after Ash's Oshawott defeated the group of Tympole that he ordered them to attack them both Ash and his Oshawott. Palpitoad attacked Ash and he used Oshawott to battle it after Oshawott finally opened his eyes while using Aqua Jet. He hit Palpitoad and knocked it out, and then he caught it. As Ash had a full party, Palpitoad's Poké Ball shrank and was disabled. He caught it the same time Cilan caught his Stunfisk. Palpitoad was used in the Don Battle Tournament in BW041: Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! where it faced off against Burgundy's Stoutland. He managed to hold his ground well and defeated Stoutland with a powerful Hydro Pump. He was proven to be a key member of his team and a true powerhouse Pokémon. In BW044: The Club Battle Finale: A Heroes Outcome!, Palpitoad was up against Dino's Darumaka in the semifinals and it once again proved its power to Ash by defeating Darumaka in an instant with a single Hydro Pump, but despite his efforts, Pikachu was defeated in the final. Palpitoad was used in BW052: Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym! against the Gym Leader Elesa. It battled against her Zebstrika, but had a hard time battling the speedy Pokemon. Palpitoad came back with Supersonic and defeated it with a powerful combination of Mud Shot and Hydro Pump. It lost against her Emolga because it got immoblized with Attract (revealing him to be male) and then he got knocked out with Aerial Ace. Palpitoad was used in BW086: Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 2), his first appearence in 34 episodes, to battle against Roxie's Garbodor, where his trainer tried to attack it with a supereffective Mud Shot, which was always countered or dodged. Even though he overpowered Hyper Beam with Hydro Pump, Mud Shot was blocked by Gunk Shot, which poisoned him, followed by being hit with Venoshock twice, of which it's power doubled because he was poisoned. Palpitoad couldn't endure the massively powerful combonation of poison attacks, and fainted. Pikachu proceeded to pull through and defeat the powerhouse, which earned Ash his final Unova badge. Battles Known moves Gallery Ash Palpitoad.png|Ash's Palpitoad Ash and Palpitoad.png|Ash and Palpitoad Ash Palpitoad Supersonic.png|Palpitoad using Supersonic Ash_Palpitoad_Mud_Shot.png|Palpitoad using Mud Shot Trivia * Palpitoad is the third Pokémon in the Unova Region Ash actually battled to capture, the other two being Snivy and Pidove. * Palpitoad is Ash's fourth dual type Pokémon that he has caught in Unova. *Palpitoad is the second of Ash's Pokémon that knows Hydro Pump; the other being Squirtle. **Palpitoad was also captured in a similar manner to Squirtle, as they were both the leader of a group of Pokemon of a matching type to them with the majority being in the same evolutionary line but unlike Squirtle who accepted capture by Ash, Palpitoad had be fought in order to get caught *Palpitoad is the only Water-type Pokémon with a secondary type that Ash has had (the other one was Lapras which was released). *Palpitoad is the first evolved Pokémon Ash has captured in the Unova Region. **Palpitoad is the sixth evolved Pokémon that Ash has captured; the others are Muk, Beedrill, Pidgeotto, Primeape, and Noctowl. (Both Pikachu and Snorlax's pre-evolutions were not yet created when Ash got them). *Palpitoad is the first Pokémon to be caught at the same time as another main character's Pokémon, as Ash and Cilan caught both Palpitoad and Stunfisk at the same time. *Even though Ash has caught Palpitoad, it has rarely been used despite its high power level. *Despite having its very first battle in the Don tournament with Ash, it seems to be very loyal and obedient to Ash. *Palpitoad is confirmed to be a male since it got hit with Elesa's Emolga's Attract during a gym battle, while Snivy was unaffected by it. Category:Male Pokémon